Batman Chronicles
by staticsteph18
Summary: When the Dark knight of Gotham comes face to face with a new force , he will be forced to confront his inner demons and watch as his world unfolds as someones life begins... note: OC involved...but each character has their own chapter ,
1. Chapter 1:Bruce

Helloooo out there in the wonderful world of fan-fiction, as a brief introduction, this is an idea I had floating around for a good while in my head, yes it is a long story but I promise you it is a fun rollercoaster of death, sex, drama, and some comedy in Gotham. I hope you enjoy.

Important Note: I do not own batman...or anything DC. The only thing I own is a TV and some shoes oh and Emerald. 

* * *

It was a dark night in Gotham City. The air was of the usual dense quality, with the people to match. With the sudden silence of crimes, it made everyone on edge, especially Batman. Every night during his patrol he would bust the usual street thug that would come along and steal an purse or two. Yet, the usual big names have not attacked anyone; No Poison Ivy trying to convert this world into something that is more plant like, No Sandman using his dreams to make money his reality, Not even any Joker planning any type of attack, it was just strange. He began to jump rooftop to rooftop until he reached his destination; the clock tower. Upon reaching the clock-tower he noticed a woman laying in the street crying.

_"Ma'am do you need help?" _Batman asked the woman

The woman flew up and kicked him the back of the head and smiled. He looked up and looked at the now revealed Harley-Quinn that stood before him.

_"oh gee, bats I never thought you would help a little damsel in distress like me. Too bad I already have my knight in shining armor"_

_"I would never help someone like you"_

_"Ouch that hurt my feels bats. Oh well it's ok, I know my daughter will help me out. In fact she is probably looking at where to hit you that cinder block that she just found'  
"Huh-"_

With a quick thud Batman became one with the sidewalk, he looked up and noticed that there was a green cloud of smoke that began to envelop the sky. He then heard the chuckle of an familiar foe. The purple suit was enough to give him away in an heart beat. The Joker.

_ " Hey, hello Bats!"  
"What are you doing Joker?"_

_"Isn't it obvious Bats? I am getting ready to rob a bank or two as you watch from a proper viewing area"_

_"I will not be sitting here watching you, defile this city in any form"_

_" I am afraid that is not a choice that you can make in your position."_

A large hammer came to the back of the Bat's head. Everything went into a darkened perspective for the bat. Harley-Quinn came close and picked up the bat. Then a second shadow followed closely behind. The shadow jumped rooftop to rooftop following the couple and their prize. Finally they reached their destination. The remnants of an old Rollercoaster stood in the distance overlooking the darkened landscape. The Joker smiled at the shadow that was following them. Harley dropped the bat into a cage that was fashioned out of an old fashioned dunk tank and tied him was conscious and listening to the conversation.

_"Emmy don't be afraid to come here my dear."_

The shadow walked forward and came out of the darkness. A young woman whom was in her mid twenties, well built, raven hair touched down to her shoulders, with her ends splashed in turquoise. Her emerald green eyes looked up at the Joker and Harley-Quinn.

_"Okay, daddy J"_ said the raven-haired woman

_"I am going to need you to watch this gigantic excuse for a nocturnal animal" _waving a gun in Batmans direction, the girl looked at Batman and frowned. She tapped the glass.

_"alrighty, wait does he bite?" _The Joker put a comforting hand on the girls shoulders and the bat noticed she flinched.

_"No, my dear, trust me he can't harm anyone but himself at this point" _her face seemed to stick with her original uncomfortable expression. Harley looked at the girl she took in, she looked a little distraught.

_"Baby, maybe we should just take her with us this one time. You know, I wouldn't want to-" _A smack silenced the mother figure, with a look from the younger girl standing in the room that spoke many volumes. The Joker breathed and looked at his latest target with a grin and a look that only a few have ever seen.

_"I call the shots around here, don't you ever forget that"_

_"ok, mr.J" _The bruised woman replied back  
the young girl and the bat made eye contact and he could see there was a glimpse that she was worried about something, then she smiled at the joker.

_'' Okay, later mama Quinn, daddy J!"_

With that The Joker and Harley-Quinn disappeared deep into the tunnel of love. He groaned to lure the young girl over to where he was. The raven-haired woman walked towards the bat and smiled at him.

_"you know, I wouldn't have thought that you would've fallen for something as simple as that." _Now leaning on the case and playfully smiling

_"I doubt that your real parents would approve of what you are doing right now" _Her stance intensified and she crossed her arms and looked away

_"In all honesty you do not know my real parents, man bat" _He noticed her change in demeanor and tried to get her to let her guard down so she would reveal more information

_"How did you come down this road Emmy?" _she smiled and relaxed and looked at him

_"Emerald, to you...man bat" _

_"Batman to you" _She smiled and put her hands up in a defensive motion.

_"Batman"  
"How did you get involved with Joker and Harley-Quinn?" _She looked at him with a thoughtful look and looked up as if to think.

_"As far as I remember Joker and mama Quinn were always in my life. Ever since the great fire down at the orphanage, I was wondering around in the streets for 5 days until mama Quinn found me and took me in. Joker took a while to get adjusted to havin' me around but eventually he warmed up to me and the rest is history."_

_"How long have you been helping them with all of their robberies and crimes?"_

_"Woah, no no I revealed some of my history, you have to tell me something about yourself, why did you start fighting manbat?"  
_

He took a deep sigh and looked at the younger woman that stood before him knowing that he ran a risk of blowing his cover if he told her the truth, yet something told him that she was just interested. The room grew tense and she took a step closer to the tank to get a closer look at her captor. She touched the glass. Her voice was soft.

_"Well batsy what happened?"  
"When I was smaller my parents were shot by a man whom was selfish and had only his own thoughts in mind. I much like you was sent off to an orphanage."_

His company looked shocked, yet somewhat puzzled. She took a deep breath and frowned.

_"I am surprised you did not go after the piece of trash that did that to you. Why didn't you?"_

_"It wasn't in my nature to kill, it was in my nature to save"_

Emerald looked distraught and her eyes burned with was triggered in her. She took a deep breath and looked at batman eye to eye.

_"In this world there are those that will not stop at anything to continue to kill and hurt innocent people. When someone like you lets them free you let more lives go to the dirt. I should know Joker does it all the time, and you keep letting him go, the way he hurts the people, the mothers, daughters and that bus full of kids he blew up last month. Yet, you keeps letting him go into the asylum where he breaks out. Then continues the cycle again. One day you will be forced to chose between what your morals say is right and what will save a life."_

While talking Batman was working on the ropes that were holding him in. It became a regular routine between him and his enemies, he often wondered if they timed how quickly he would get out of the bonds that held him in. Oddly enough the person he was having the conversation with smiled at him as if she knew. Her demeanor changed and She smiled at him.

_"I was wondering how long it would take you to get out of those ropes..."_That statement caused batman to get sightly annoyed, it reminded him of Selina

_"why are you here if you are not for what Joker is doing"  
"Honestly, someone needs to take care of the only woman who took me in, and quite frankly...I love her too much to leave her alone with that sadistic maniac. So see we all have moral obligations "_

She smiled at him and frowned. Then looked at the door. The sound of Joker and Harley's steps grew closer. The joker was yelling about something.

_" I'm afraid our time is cut short"_

_"You should get out of here, you are too smart for this."  
"So should you...DADDY J! MOMMA QUINN! He is trying to escape!_

Emerald looked at him as Harley-Quinn and Joker came running into the room with a few of their goons behind them. Harley ran up to Emerald and rushed her out of the room. When Emerald looked back she saw Batman knocking half of the goons out. They touched eyes for a brief second. Batman ran towards the Joker and moved to punch him, The joker sidestepped and sliced at Batman. He smiled and looked at the bat that stood before him.

_"You know I would've never thought you would take an interest in my Ruby.I find this rather interesting. The funny thing is I put up cameras around this place, and I always thought that, she never liked me. Oh well, I guess Harls is going to have to say goodbye to her play thing. After I am done showing her who the real monster is around here!" _

He laughed manically, and charged towards Batman and missed. With a slight of hand Batman kicked the Joker in the face and took him down. More goons game into the room, and charged at Batman as he was apprehending the Joker. He looked at the clown that was trying to roll towards the door that led to the same direction of Harley and Emerald. He knew exactly what the Joker was going to do and he wasn't going to allow for that to happen. He threw fists left and right and knocked out the goons, when he turned around to look at the spot where joker was last seen, only to see the ropes which held the joker in place on the ground. He heard maniacal laughter and screaming coming from the other room. Then a crash came form the window from the room that Batman was was robin, he looked at the panicked expression the bats face.

_"Robin LETS GO!"_

With that they both ran down the hall into a room where they found Emerald on the floor covered in blood gasping for air. Looking up at Batman.

_"Don't let him hurt her please..." _The woman that was laying on the floor was trying to reach out to him to go help the one woman who was considered a mother figure to her. Batman knew that that woman she wanted to be saved would be woman on the floor was his main concern right now. He turned around and looked at Robin and yelled out his next statement.

_"TIM CALL FOR A BUS NOW!" _Robin knew that they were'nt too far from the Joker and if they ran outside they could catch him and his sidekick before they got too far away.

_"But what about-" _

The intensity rose as the man wearing the suit looked at the "boy wonder" and his expression displayed every bit and piece of anger that he could show.

_"NOW!"_

Robin ran out of the room to gather a signal to make a call from his transmitter, shocked at Batmans sudden emotional display. The bat sat with the young woman in his arms looking up at him, she smiled. Batman started to bandage her up and look at her questioning whether or not to say anything to her. The silence felt like hours. She spoke.

_"Who would've thought I'd end up dying in the arms of a man whom let the very man that killed my dad go free...You...should know that if I survive this, I am going to consider getting myself one of those nice suits you have." _He was confused by this statement, only because it would seem that she would know who her dad was, yet she was smaller when Joker came and adopted her, why would she turn against the very man that took her in.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What do I mean man bat? For a detective you have a horrible sense of what someone is saying"_

There was silence again. The girl seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Batman began to question what is making him stay and watch over her. It felt different this time around, it felt as if he was connected to her somehow. The need to take her in was different in comparison to Tim Drake. He did not know what this was. She noticed him staring at her and smiled.

_"Take a picture it will last longer."  
"Huh?"  
"You was staring at me, what never saw a girl before?"_

_"no, its not that...I was worried"_

_"about little ol'-" _she coughed up some blood_ "me?"_

The ambulance workers rushed in and got her on a stretcher and out of the vicinity, he was worried about the damage that was done. He felt a small tinge of anger, in comparison to the usual feeling of when someone usually gets hurt. He wanted to hurt Joker, he asked himself why does he feel that way. He looked out towards the night and disappeared. Robin came in and looked around. He sighed and looked at the hole that was left in the ceiling.

_"You don't know what you are getting yourself into."_

It was a bright day in comparison to the usual weather in Gotham. The people looked somewhat more happy. The air surrounding the First Hospital at Gotham was highly different in comparison to the aura that surrounded the city of Gotham. Six months have gone by since that night in the factory. Batman had apprehended the Joker the next morning with a few added bruises on the Jokers person .Bruce Wayne sent flowers to Emerald while she was in the hospital, but never heard anything back. A young man in his mid-teens entered his office and looked drained. His raven hair was combed back and his blue eyes pierced right through Bruce's worried expression, he knew who he was thinking about and he didn't like it.

_"Still thinking about that criminal?"_

_"She isn't what you think she is..."  
" This is the first time I have seen you like this Bruce, you are slipping...what makes her so special?" _Noticing his constant disapproval of Bruce's thoughts Bruce thought to fire back in a playful tone

_"you sound jealous...are you Tim?"_

_"no, don't even think that Bruce. I am just worried she is far more evil than you think."_ Sounding both appalled and worried at the same time.

_"I dunno there is something different about her"_

_What makes you think that she is different?" _Bruce didn't know what it was that kept her on his mind.

_"Tim, I honestly don't know."  
_

A voice came in over the intercom Telling Bruce Wayne that his 1:30 interview appointment was coming in. Tim looked at him and left as a woman walks in. Her caramel colored skin and clear complexion drew Bruce's eyes in. She smiled at him. His eyes started to draw from her legs up to her torso, where there were two round indents in the front of her wasn't one to let his manly instincts take charge, but there was something about this woman that made his instincts take over. She noticed he was staring at her, and his dark brown eyes connected with her green ones.

_"Hello it is a pleasure to meet with you." _she smiled and extended her hand  
_"The pleasure is all mine, have a seat tell me a little about yourself" _he connected with the extended hand and smiled

As the conversation went on he couldn't help but to occasionally glance at her legs and chest. She noticed yet kept up a professional face. They talked and laughed for hours. There was a pause in the room and Bruce looked at the woman that was sitting before him. He had made the decision when she first walked in but he had to make sure, he was right.

_"Well , I would like to congratulate you on your new position with Wayne industries."_

_"Thank you for hiring me sir."_

_"You can call me Bruce, "  
"Hmm...in that case you can call me Ruby, see you around Bruce"_

With that she was in as quickly as she she left. Bruce was used to being the one who was doing the charming and not being the one whom was being charmed. Yet, something called him to her. Tim walked back in and looked at Bruce and smiled at the mans blushing face.

_"So, how did the interview go, seeing as you were talking for about...five hours" _He said while playfully looking at his watch. The older man stayed serious yet flashed a smile at the playful youth.

_"It actually went well. Better than I expected."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yea, she is someone I think you will have a great time getting to know and get along with"_

_"It seems that you want to get to know her more." _He laughed and punched Bruce in the arm playfully. Bruce looked out the window thoughtfully and smiled._  
"Maybe I do..."_

The cityscape of Gotham under the setting sun was enough to calm the most unsettled of the night. Yet the Darkness began to settle in on the tops of every building and envelop the city. Armed with nothing but vigilance batman went out for his evening patrol. The city was anything but quiet. A cloud of smoke was coming from the first Gotham Hospital. He dropped to a nearby rooftop and looked at the nearby Robin parked in an adjacent garage hub made special for the bat mobile. A small sound of static erupted over the loud speakers.

_"Hellooo! Is this thing working? Here ya go Mister J!"_

_"Thank you Harls, hello Gotham this is your local man of the year Joker out to play a fun game with you today! This hospital is being contaminated with a little bit of my happy gas, you see..you have until 12 am to pretty much get everyone out...see heres the catch, at every nook and cranny my lovely assistants are waiting to shoot on sight, well actually all but one...now I know that nosy bat isn't going to keep his nose out of this I set something special up for you too batsy! I have snipers with bullets laced with cyanide and if you still feel compelled to go crazy and try to be the annoyance that you are I will increase the dosage and release speed...so just so you know patients and doctors of Gotham you are on your own! TaTa!"_

The speaker made a stopping noise. And Bruce began to talk to Robin.

_"Robin i am going to need you to trace the area for any camera frequencies and do a heat scan to map out the snipers."  
"Right on it!"_

_"Batman I am picking up 7 snipers and 3 cameras in the south-west, north-east and south walls of the hospital and there is some one moving across the rooftops towards your general position"  
"Wait...what?"_

In a flash of an instant a woman appeared next to Batman, she purred softly. He knew who it was.

_"Hi Selina."  
"Hey Batman"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Ivy is in there and I owe her a favor and I thought you may need the company"_

_" I can handle this all on my own." _she put a finger on his lips and smiled._  
"Shh...Bruce I'm helping whether you like it or not."  
_

Bruce sighed and looked at the woman sitting beside him and looked back at the Hospital. He let her know all of the Intel. If there was anyone she hated more than the penguin, it had to be the Joker. The women noticed Bruce's demeanor something about it seemed much more determined than usual. She fought in her mind whether or not to ask him whats going on. She decided against it, because after all he was the original "Man of Steel" when it came to emotions.

_"The Joker would not expect Selina to be working with me, so what we shall do, is have you go around the back where the Joker would be looking for me and Robin to come from, Robin will , while they are reoccupied with Selina, get in from the north, and me on west corridor, Selina once the snipers are taken care of I want you to press this button" _he hands her a bat shaped pendant with a blinking light on it _"I will come to where you are located and let you in-"_

In the midst of his planning a loud bang was heard, and all of the snipers fell off of the roof, and a woman was floating above the hospital, covered in flames. She shot a fireball at one of the Jokers cannisters that was pumping the gas into the hospital. She quickly flew into the hospital, where gun shots were heard. Batman, Robin and Catwoman quickly dashed towards the building. The woman opened the front door and let the doctors out with the patients so they can run to safety. Batman looked shocked as he looked closer at the woman aiding all of the people.

_"Emerald"_

She looked in his direction before getting hit with a rock by one of Jokers henchman. She looked down at him, smiled and blasted him with a fireball and then flew off into the distance. The trio was in shock of what they just witnessed. It took a lot to throw batman off. But he quickly snapped back into focus when he heard the sound of the speaker reactivating again.

_"I see that someone took it upon themself to call in some help of a whiny brat, thats okay I have my men tracking that stupid excuse of a sidekick for me. Got that Bats'? I'm going to kill that little screwup Ruby! So you either stay and help out these simpletons or risk me coming back and killing everyone while you try to rescue that little Bitch! And trust me I will!" _

This is the first time Batman had heard the Joker lose his calm demeanor, he figured it would be smart for him to stay. He looked back at Robin whom was helping Catwoman get the injured Poison Ivy out of the hospital. Robin looked at him and walked towards the Batman.

_"Do...you want me to go after her?"_

_"No."_

_"But.."_

_"She...can handle it"  
__

_I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! _


	2. Chapter 2-Emerald

_Here we go for another whirlwind of a chapter, honestly when writing this chapter I wanted to focus on emerald's character development. After this things start to heat up and friendships and relationships begin to be tested with a new friendship that I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is the beginning of a very long running struggle and battle._

_AN: I do NOT own batman, I only own *searches through bags* a sock, lipstick, converses and a metro-card xD_

Back at the batcave Bruce was looking at the footage of what unfolded earlier in the day ; Analyzing everything in every shot to look for any clues to where the woman may have flew off to. Tim had left to go fill in for Bruce at the company, giving him no distractions from his search. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see who it was, there was no one there. Must have been a breeze. He turned around to look at the computer and he was staring face to face with the very woman he was trying to find. It startled him. How is it that she found where he was located.

_"Hi Batman." _She cooly said to the man that seemed struck, yet relieved

_"Hi Emerald, what do I owe the visit?"_

_"Just wanted to see you again"_

He couldn't help to look at her change of outfit, her tight pants went into her boots and her midriff was exposed, and it looked as if half of her shirt was painted onto her body. She smiled at Bruce as he looked her up and down. She never thought of herself as being a piece of eye candy, despite the numerous stares she would get when she decided not to walk around in a potato sack. She hopped down from the computer console and sat next to Bruce.

_"I'm not sure if I said this before, but thank you for the flowers."_

_"You're welcome.." _Still a little uneasy with her presence. She sighs and looks at him as if she could read his mind.

_"You're probably wondering what happened between the time that I last saw you and that whole fiery display"_

_"Actually, yes...I do wanna know"_ Bruce looked at her giving her his full attention, she looked at the video footage while allowing her voice to escape. 

_"Well...I bumped into this man the Joker liked to call Johnny C., he found out that I was his daughter, lured me to his house and strapped me to a bed, sedated me and I blacked in and out, realized he was injecting me with some fluid that would burn my veins. It had to be a month of being used as an guinea pig, screaming for help every day and night, wishing someone would come help me. Who would've known the very thing he created would destroy him in the long run. I formed fire in my hands, and I looked at him as he seemed pleased with my recent discovery, knowing that someday I will escape and kill him. But I harbored my anger and let him examine me, I gained his trust while building my strength. Then one day I picked him up with my will and slammed him into the wall. I knew I could've became like him..."_

She paused and looked at him._  
"but I refused to...I refuse to. I remembered you, and your vigilance...I broke out and flew towards where I last was when I last saw you and saw the hospital needed my help and I helped and put a tracking device on Robin and followed you back"  
_

Bruce was shocked at what he had just heard, he couldn't believe that she endured the torture and managed to gain a few powers. He knew Crane was crazy but he didn't think he would become like Hugo Strange and start experimenting on people, nonetheless he looked in her emerald green eyes and was about to ask her something but he was cut short by her getting up and walking towards him slowly.

_"What are you doing?" _She smiled as she closed in on her target, she noticed him tense up.

_"I wanted to thank you...Bruce" _He was in shock, she knew who he was and she was confident of it.  
_"How did you-"_

_"I can be a detective too...''_ she smiled at him as she sat down in his lap facing him. His face was now back in a relaxed fixture.

_"but how do you figure my name is Bruce?"_ Keeping his cool demeanor not letting up, but seemed to be in control still.

_"I'm shocked no one else figured it out, I mean a billionaire that disappears from all of his parties abruptly, pops up with bruises, has Lucius Fox working for him, who by the way is one of Gotham's well known suppliers for weapons and military wares, and the fact that you dropped something in your office. Do you have your employee I.D.? " _

she lifted up an I.D. For Wayne enterprises, that had Bruce's picture on it and smiled. He reached for it impressed with her detective skills, he smiled and felt himself tightening under her licked her lips and smiled at him, then moved in and kissed him.  
_"I...I'm not too sure if -" _He was silenced by the sudden finger on his lips and the woman looking back at him.  
_"Do you want me?" _

He shook his head "yes", she moved in close to whisper in his ear.  
_"Then shut up" _

She winked with the last statement,and Bruce stifled a allowed his hands to take over and start exploring her body, he bit her neck as he caressed her breast. She started moving back and forth on his mountain and smiled at him as she inched off his lap and went behind him and began messaging him while un buttoning his shirt. He turned around and pulled her down to him and began flinging his tongue around in her mouth while messaging her breasts. She knelled down and undid his belt revealing his growth. She took all of him in her mouth and he moaned with satisfaction, he never had felt this feeling of wanting to allow his inner animal to take over. He pulled her head up and ripped her pants off earning him a glare from his companion. He raised an eyebrow and bent her over and smacked her butt. There was something in his eyes that made her pur. This caught Bruces attention, but then he was distracted by her sitting on top of the growth. He stood up and grabbed her hands behind her head and began thrusting harder into her roughly, tightening her moist inner cave. He felt her tighten around his hard shaft and began to thrust harder. She went limp after her final yell of ecstasy, but she got down and took the rest of his growth in her mouth and he began thrusting deep into her throat, he groaned with the release of his load into her throat. She got up and went to the nearest trash can and spit out his gift to her. She looked at him and smiled.

_"Don't worry I will take out the trash" _Bruce smiled at her thoughtfulness. Then a thought came to his mind which brought up an interesting question.

_"How __**did**__ you get my badge?" _Still smiling she whispered in his ear

_"ask me at work tomorrow "  
_

Arkham Asylum was Dark and Damp, most of it's inhabitants ranged from robbers to Villans. With each and every one of them behind zoo like glass cases. All but the Joker, he was in a room by himself thinking of the recent events that went on at Arkham Hospital. The woman that was blowing fire from her hands, he remembered her but he doesn't know from where. _Think Joker. Think._ A bomb went off in his head. _Emerald_. _That girl that Harley was taking care of. But how did she gain the ability to become a human blowtorch_. He remembers that nut Crane going on about some type of fire serum. _Hmmm...time to take a trip to the doctors._He smiled and laughed as a fuse went off and blew out the back wall. There was smoke and debris everywhere, there was a shadow standing there. Her red and black latex suit was tightly clung to her body, her red lipstick made her lips look fuller. Hair pulled up on the sides, she still managed to look child-like. She smiled and let out a squeal.

_"Puddin! I told ya I'd come back for ya!"_ Harley-Quinn ran up to Joker and tightly hugged him, happy to see her love alive and well.

_"Ah my Dear Harley, we have a trip to make after we are done at home darlin" _He said as he caressed her inner thigh. It sent shivers up her spine and she whistled for the car to come around to the hole. They got in and were off into the night.

The Wayne Tech building stood over the smaller buildings in Gotham, the reflective windows showed everything that was in the city. Most people would dream about getting a job within the walls of the infamous building but very few would actually get to achieve this goal. Bruce Wayne looked around his spacious office at the new desk that was located in the corner, he wasn't one for interior designing, so when his new assistant came in and made a face at the office, he was confused.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"...You...nothing..."_She still looked frustrated and looked away from him. He noticed this and decided to take a softer approach.

_"what's up?" _She turned around to him and decided to let him have it.

_"...Really in the corner? Who designed the layout of this place, daredevil?" _He laughed at the reference and tried to sound serious but failing at achieving this tone.

_"...Well..um...no..I just put things together." _She brought her glasses down to the bridge of her nose and looked over her glasses at him.

_"I can tell...look, can I re-design this place for you?"  
"uh...sure..."_

_"Awesome!"_

Instantly Bruce was pushed into the hallway with the door slamming shut behind him. He was waiting outside the door for about five minutes he decided to go out for coffee on his way out he bumped into Dick Greyson. Dick would come in to fill Tim's spot while he is in school. Dick walked over shocked that his boss was out of his Office. The former robin always knew his boss a content man whom was always focused on work and always took leasure last, so he approached carefully.

_"Hey Bruce, was there anything you needed?"_

_"Huh...oh..no..just waiting for the office renovations to be done"_

Dick was confused, there wasn't any announcement of office renovations slated for this Dick was even more intrigued.

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah, the new secretary...you know how women are"_

A voice came from in back of Bruce  
_"How are we Bruce?"_

_"Uh...um...this is Richard...Richard Greyson and Richard this Ruby Johnson" _This is the first time Dick had ever seen Bruce unnerved by someone, not even the Joker could do this. This made him even more curious. He observed her, her legs long an smooth went into her skirt that stopped at her upper thighs. Her frame was athletic and strong. Her eyes...looked as if there was a fire burning within them. She smiled and extended her hand.

_"Nice to meet you!If you're anything like old Brucie here I can bet we are going to get along quite well."_

_"Now..Now...I'm not __**that**__ old"_

They both laughed and Dick noticed this and his eyes went wide as soon as he realized Bruce's hand around her waist. She looked at Dick and raised an eyebrow.

_"Bruce did Rich need anything?"_

Pause. Bruce looked at Dick thoughtfully.  
_"Hm...Actually, Richard what did you need?" _

Dick was thrown off by Bruces' forgetful mind.

_"Huh, I was on my way to my office when I bumped into you remember?"_

_"oh...oh, yeah...Well...actually Ruby can you go with Richard here to pick up the reports from our east end office"_

_"On it!"_

Richard opened his mouth to say something and was silenced by the dark haired woman grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hallway and into an elevator. Richard faced her with annoyance only to be met with a faded smile and a weary look. The elevator started making noises and then there was an abrupt stop, with the door slamming shut. She sighed and looked at the door. She was afraid of being contained due to her past experiences with "Doctor Crane". 

_"Oh great"_ The woman said

_"If you weren't rushing us out of here like a maniac then I would've had time to tell you this was the broken elevator." _

She was instantly annoyed by his snide tone, yet panicked by the space.

_"Oh really?...You're a member of the male gender why didn't you just...oh...I don't know...STOP ME?"_

He noticed she was panicked and instead of snapping back at her he decided to take it easy and try to restart over.  
_"I'm sorry if we started off on a bad foot-"_

_"look...I'm going to be honest with you, you seemed to be skeptical of me and your boss and its understandable...but...if I were you I would try to get to know the woman who is trying to make this office a better place" _Dick had a thoughtful look on his face.

_"uh...ok...so..what made you interested about this position at Wayne tech.." _she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

_"what is this a job interview?" _He was slightly flustered at her sudden "smart" remark, yet slightly amused at her sassiness.

_"Uhm...sorry, you see I usually don't talk to people around the office that much" _She laughed at his shyness.

_"It shows..."_

He had often thought of himself as a reserved person, come to think of it the only conversations he had were with the people he would work the "night shift" with. It was interesting the way this woman could have a normal conversation with someone she just met. Her confidence was refreshing. She raised an eyebrow.

_"how long have you been working for Bruce?"_

_"I think since I was 16, time seems fuzzy to me"_

_"hmm...you look around my age, funny I never realized how many people Bruce takes in."  
"Yea, I have to be thankful for that, honestly I would've been out in the streets causing trouble. Bruce is someone I owe my life to, he is like my dad and my mentor. I think him for this great opportunity and I feel like I should watch out for him...huh"_

He heard sniffling and looked at the young woman who was tearing up.

_"That was so beautiful...sorry I am emotional, I am claustrophobic also"_

She shook and looked at Dick, her green eyes intensified, he moved into her and wrapped his arms around her. Her shaking calmed down as she felt someone comforting closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Truth is she wasn't used to getting only 2 hours of sleep and then being back up on the run, she was used to sleeping all day and going out at night with the Joker and the woman she called her mom. She also wasn't used to falling asleep in a man's arms she just met, but she was stressed out and he offered her comfort. 2 hours went by and the A/C went off in the elevator, Emerald woke up from his nap and looked at The man holding her and smiled.

_"Thank you for allowing me to use you as a human pillow, but I think we have to figure out a way to get out of this hot box."  
_They looked around, There was no hatch and the door was jammed shut, it was a wonder how they were even getting enough oxygen to breathe. Then Richard started to tug at the bottom of his shirt.

_"um..do you mind if I take off my shirt...I will leave it on if it bothers you"_

_"huh...oh nono, it's okay..."_

He took off his shirt and revealed his rippled chest and sweat dripped down his chest as the shirt came off of his person. Emeralds eyes were big, she has never been around a lot of men that have stripped in front of her and have been polite about it. He looked at her as she was staring at his chest and smiled, amused that she was staring at him. He decided to answer in a playful tone.

_"Take a picture why don't you?"_

_"Oh...Pl-ease... Get over yourself...I wasn't staring, I was wondering why are you so scarred up."_

Dick quickly had to come up with an excuse, and years of training had prepared him to control any situation. He looked at her seriously.

_"I was in a terrible car accident"_

She looked away, then looked at him while grabbing his hands_  
"oh...I am sorry"  
_He smiled at her and prepared to ask her something. He was nervous so he figure he would say it very quickly so he could get it out.  
_"Hey, I'm sorry if this is too personal but...areyouandbruceseeingeachother..."_

_"huh?"_

_"Are you and Bruce...you know.."  
_A light went on in her head.

_"Oh!...well um, I think you should ask him...I...think he is an attractive man, and is very smart..." _

_"I sense a but in there"_

She took a deep breath and looked at him, and he saw disappointment and sadness in her eyes.

_"He seems morally __**connected **__to his job, I feel that he is allowing his judgment to become clouded by some of his clients and instead of making sure they don't come back to hurt other aspects of the company, I fear that he is wrapped up deeply within his moral code to see that if he just gets rid of them he wouldn't have any further problems."_

He felt like this when it came to Bruce dealing with the Joker, he would keep locking him up but the Joker would just keep breaking out and killing more people. He often wondered if Bruce was just as crazy as the Joker; the thought made him shudder. The fact that this woman described this situation after being here for just one day implied that she knew Bruce for a long time or just about his business. She looked at Dick, her eyes showing the flame he thought he saw earlier, it clicked...This woman was the human fireball they were talking about on the news. He couldn't let her know he knew. He was about to say something until she cut him off with a question.

_"How about you..."_

_"Am I dating Bruce? I don't wanna be mean but, he is a tad bit too mysterious for my tastes.I need someone with more estrogen and funny"  
_She started laughing

_"I will let him know to increase his injections, but really? No one?"_

_"Nope, no woman wants to be with a quiet man, or one that devotes himself to work as much as me..." _He bluffed. He honestly did not want her knowing too much about his history with women and she sensed this and decided to back down and save the questions for later.

_"Hmm...I'll make you a deal, if you can help me get Bruce more loosened, I will help you find a nice lady friend that will satisfy your estrogen requirement"_

_"It's a deal"_

_"Now...before we start any part of this deal we should work on getting out of here"_

_"Remember we tried..."_

_"Stand back..."_

_"Huh.."_

She flicked her finger like a lighter and cut an opening to the door wide enough for them to open the doors mechanism. She knew that she could trust him with her secret, something about him seemed familiar. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, she smiled and blew the flame out on her finger.

_"whats up?"_

_"you can turn it on and off?"  
"Mhm...we can talk about this later but I am afraid we-"_

There was a loud snapping sound and in a quick instance Dick reached in his pocket and shot out a hook that grabbed onto the other side of the elevator cable wire and had a hand around the woman he was sharing the elevator with waist. As the electricity sparkled around them they both noticed Emeralds fire had burnt through the cable they were holding onto. They swung to the opening and was greeted by the whole office and a few firefighters. As one of the firefighters was carrying her out of the crowd she noticed Bruce giving her a stone cold look. She quickly looked away and noticed that Dick was watching the whole exchange.

Emerald looked around the room they placed her in, it seemed plain and lacked character. This bothered her, she opened the window and noticed a sudden breeze came turned to face not a bat but a man wearing a suit staring at her. It was Richard.

_

Welp there you go chapter 2!...why is Dick there? Why did Bruce seem cold? What is the Joker planning exactly? What does Tim think of all of this?What does Emerald feel about her situation. All answers and more questions will be present in...

Chapter 3:Richard


	3. Chapter 3: Richard

Allo! Im going to keep the intro short and sweet due to production on the next chapter...

Do not own anything besides my stories...seriously...na-da... -,-

* * *

Richard had looked at the woman standing before him, he knew that she would be thrown off by nightwing appearing in her window, so he decided to show up as himself. He wondered if Bruce had already come to see her, either way he cared enough to show up and see how she was doing. She had changed from the hospital. She was now wearing black leather pants, a red flannel shirt with a black crop-top and black and white converses. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He flashed a smile. She still looked at him strangely.

_"hey?"_

_"Hey, I'm glad to see that you are doing well." _She still had the same stance, yet she seemed more relaxed. His years of training with Bruce helped him identify easy body movements. He noticed her eyebrow was arched.

_"...and you decided to come in through the window, because?"_

_"hey, at least I didn't try to bust in through the door."_

_"Good point"_

_"so...where are you going?"_

_"out"_

_"ok...where?"_

_"honestly, I don't know...I was thinking about going home and getting completely drunk"_

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"Bruce is mad at me..."_

_"how can you tell?"_

_"he gave me a glare...I know that's not much grounds to make an accusation, but the fact that he visited me and told me I have no right to judge him. I should've known there were cameras in that freakin' elevator"_

_"mind if I join you tonight?"_

_"only if you don't mind a drunk woman laughing at various objects"_

_"I think I can handle that"_

Johnathon Crane was busy at work in his office when he heard someone knocking at his got up and looked through the peephole at the pale faced clown that was staring at him.

_"Helllooooo...Crannneee I know you're in there! Why don't ya open the door for an old friend?"_

_"hold on a sec" _Crane was not happy to let him in but he knew if he didn't do it voluntarily then he would get in anyway.  
_"Hello Doc. I heard that you have a small concoction that can give someone extra firepower." _John's face went stiff, he knew that the potion wasn't ready due to the lack of finished testing. But if he refused knew that Joker would take it anyway, this could be a way to kill off the one man that made him more aggravated than the Batman. He smiled and turned around with the Serum.

_"Why yes I do actually"_

_"Mind giving me a small fix my good man?"_

_"I..don't know...it hasn't finished the testing stages..." _trying not to seem too suspicious. The Joker grabbed him by the collar

_"I'll take my chances" _the joker dropped him and injected himself with the serum. The whole room began to spin in the Jokers eyes. He began to levitate and form a fireball in his hand.

_"wow...hmm...I must warn you-"_ The joker waved him off and flew out towards old Gotham.

Emeralds appartement overlooked Gotham square. It had high ceilings, and the walls were white. The hardwood floor complimented the black leather furniture that sat in the middle of the room. The kitchen was in the corner, all was a stainless steel finish. The balcony was in the farthest corner overlooking the deepest part of Gotham square. Dick was in shock at the beauty of the apartment. She smiled and turned to face him.

_"Want a tour?"_

_"Uh...yea...Sure!"_

She led him to a hallway where there were 5 doors.

_"My room is at the very end, 1__st__ door to the right is the bathroom, door next to it leads to the linen closet, the 1__st__ one to your left is the guest room and the one next to that is an empty room. So you will be staying in the Guest room, I'm guessing?"_

_"huh?"  
"I don't advocate drunk driving and I don't trust any of the taxi's" _Emerald smiled and turned to continue down he hallway to the bathroom. Then scoffed at some dirt she found on her arm.  
_"ugh...I am covered in dirt...I'm going to take a quick shower, if you need anything don't be afraid to yell." _She was out of his sight, he walked into the guest room, and was in awe. It was a cream color with a skylight and balcony overlooking the northwest corner of Gotham square. He dropped down on the queen sized bed and looked up to see a portrait of Emerald smiling at a woman with blonde hair. The woman looked vaguely familiar. He heard a sound from behind him and looked and saw Emerald looking at him smiling.

_"Admiring my mom?"  
"ah, she is very beautiful, I can see where you get your looks from"_

_"Thanks, smooth operator, but that is my adoptive mom. She took me in when my dad died and my mother disappeared. She was the only one that cared for me in this crazy city, sometimes I often wonder if we were in a different city would my life be the same, but...oh well."  
"Do you still keep in contact with her?"_

_"Yea until recently, her boyfriend isn't too fond of me, and I must say the feeling is mutual"_

_"Ah, I see and this has stopped her from contacting you?"_

_"believe or not yes. You see she has been with this guy for over...15 or 20 years...he has made her who she is and I can't see her being someone else without him"_

_"hmm...maybe if you just go and visit"_

_"I can't"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you can't just stroll into the Joker's hideout after helping his enemy, and trying to turn his longtime girlfriend against him...life doesn't work that way"_

The sound of the picture dropping on the floor echoed throughout the appartement.

_**Four months later...**_

The Joker hadn't been seen since the breakout from Gotham. Many began to wonder if he was still in the darkened city. Old Gotham was not as renovated and high class looking as Gotham square but it still held some of the city's greatest landmarks and a quarter of the city's population. The residential area was very rarely disturbed by the surrounding crime which was contrary to popular belief. A woman was walking her dog when a giant flash of light hit a building that she was adjacent to. She screamed and looked up at the source of light. A man with green hair and pale skin and a burnt purple suit. His maniacal laughter aided with the terror that the woman had felt. The man looked down.

_"Don't be so scared toots! It's just a little fire power!"  
_

One more building was added to the wreckage. He began firing fireballs at random buildings. He was stopped by an all too familiar Bat and a hard hit to the face. He turned and looked at the challenger and flared up his hands. He formed a fireball and directed it at the Bat, but missed because of the agile-ability of his opponent. He then was struck at the back of the head, which caused his light to flicker and he looked at the bat and gave him a look that would have killed the whole city of Gotham.

_"I would be careful if I were you batsy, it would be a shame if I destroyed your little Dick of a friend..."_

In a flash of an instance he turned and blew up an abandoned building that overlooked the city. The Bat didn't seem to flinch, not giving away his worried expression. He looked at the Joker and kicked him directly in the front of his skull which caused a complete shut down of the new power that he had acquired. He fell quickly to the ground and was taken away by his assistant whom mumbled a few things before getting the limp Joker into a car. The Bat ran towards the newly destroyed building. He looked through the rubble with the help of the young man standing next to him. There was a sound of a car pulling up. He was joined by a man in a Blue suit; this soothed the Bat's worries but began to flare up his curiosity. They retreated to their vehicles and drove towards the Batcave.

All was silent within the confines of the Bat cave, the three men were analyzing different particles from the scene that the joker had left behind. The man in the blue suit looked up and turned to Batman and adjusted his brain to ask him a question.

_"Why didn't you signal me in?"_

_"I figured you needed some rest after taking the trip to Moscow with Ruby for the paperwork"  
_

The air was thick and Both men knew that it would set the mood for the room. Dick recognized this emotion from the previous months. He would ask himself why was Bruce so adamant on having him and Ruby run on trips instead of himself. Either way he noticed it was bothering Bruce. Dick was getting annoyed.

_"Honestly, I don't think that's why you didn't call me for backup...look there is nothing going on between us two, if you want us to stop communicating then we shall. But remind yourself of whom sent us on that trip"_

_"I didn't ask for anything like that"  
"Then why are you mad at her?"_

_"She's judgmental"_

_"She cares.."_

_"That's none of your business"_

_"she is my friend...therefore it is my business"_

_"...I don't think it is"_

_"why even go back and forth Bruce...you know as well as I do that you're afraid that someone will cause you to see a light in your life. She's not like the others and you can't seem to calculate that in your brain. Which I find to be funny. The worlds greatest detective is dooped by love, and put down to the levels of jealousy..."_

_"You know nothing of my reasoning and how my mind and heart operates, if I were you I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions about someone...before you wind up being the odd man out"_

_"Are you threatening me?"_

_"Is that a question?"_

_"I think you better check your priorities"_

_"I think you better leave"_

At this point both men were at each others throats, bodies displaying hostility towards each other. Tim had stepped in between the two in order to take hold of the situation. Dick saw this and decided to turn and move towards the door. The man in the Batsuit turned towards the computer.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Anywhere but here"_

_"You don't have a home to go to"_

The door slammed

It was times like this Bruce wondered if his own judgment was right, yet he felt that Dick needed to be taught a lesson about being involved in peoples personal lives. Still he felt bad, but chose not to display it. Dick had left the Batcave through the Back entrance that led to Wayne manor, he came out to see a woman standing in front of the fireplace. It was the same woman from the job that he worked at during the day. The woman that cared about Bruce and the woman that was about to be heartbroken by Bruce .He was careful because she didn't know who he truely was underneath the blue and black cowl and he still remembered what she had revealed to him 4 months , Bruce still trusted her and would not let just anyone into the cave that he did not trust, Hell it took forever for him to get in. He slowly approached her and looked at her outline he notice a few things that he never payed attention to before she seemed athletic, she had toned legs which went into her tight butt, he was thrown off by her just standing there mesmerized by the flame. She turned around to Dick. What a beautiful face among the dancing flames.

_"I wasn't spying...I actually came to talk to Bruce" _She panicked and said what she thought was appropriate

_"How am I sure of this?"_

_"Well...if I was, I would be a horrible spy.."_

_"Good point..."_

_"Whats wrong um..."  
"Nightwing, and just some stuff..."_

_"that stuff would be...?"_

_"...classified"_

_"You are no fun..."_

_"Fine...I confronted him about a problem he had emotionally. You see there is this girl that likes him a lot and he is too wrapped up in his world of work..."  
"Ugh...maybe now wouldn't be the right time for me to go and talk to him"_

_"It's okay. He doesn't want anything to do with me, I can't be around someone that can't trust me" _She felt bad for him, and decided he probably needed a break away from Wayne manor.

_"Hmm...you wanna go out for a drink?" _He smiled but then looked at her funny.

_"Sure...as long as you're paying..."_

_"...fine"_

After She found her backpack she slipped on a skirt and met Dick out in the hallway where he had changed into a pair of Jeans and a white button up shirt, but he still had his cowl on. She laughed and he looked confused.

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You can't just go out with your mask on still...look I can promise you I am not going to reveal your identity to anyone...but if you keep that mask on, I cannot promise you someone else won't"_

She made a valid pointhe took off the mask and she gasped. She wouldn't have thought that the very man that she was trapped in the elevator with, traveled to different continents with was _the _Nightwing. she didn't know what to expect at this face was frozen and he noticed this and decided to speak up.

_"Whats wrong?" _ He was worried.

_"Nothing really, I just wanted to freak you out...Let's go"_She bluffed. He grew slightly intrigued with her need to downplay her recent discovery.

_"Not shocked?"_

_"Not in the slightest..."  
"not at all?"  
"Nope...Lets be on our way for a relaxing night"_

The night was beautiful and it was warm. They were inside of her convertible, he looked at the high tech car and looked at the driver, something seemed different about her but he couldn't put his hand on it. The inner leather of the car was sticking to her legs but she didn't care, she would notice him glancing at her from time to time and just smiled to herself. She parked in the parking lot of "Gotham's Best Burgers and Baked good's".

_"We're here!"  
"Really?"_

_"Something wrong with this place?"  
"Nono that's not it...I haven't been to this place since Bruce first brought me here, when he first adopted me"_

_"Oh...I'm sorry we can leave if you want to.."  
"No it's okay, lets go"_

Dick never wanted to admit it out loud, but he missed being closer to Bruce, and he was slightly Jealous of the bond Tim and Bruce now share. He had a father figure in Bruce and he felt that he was going to be his one and only son. He didn't like being selfish or thinking selfishly but he couldn't help but to, He always thought that Bruce would be there for him to pick up the pieces, but as he grew older, it seemed that Bruce grew colder.

_"Rich?"  
"huh...oh lets go!" _He smiled at her

They walked into the Restaurant and looked at the hostess whom looked like a high schooler who needed a attitude adjustment. She rolled her eyes and looked at the two patrons that came before her.

_"Hey, welcome to Gothams Best Burgers and Baked goods, I will take you to your seat and leave you with Stephanie whom will be your server for the night"_

They sat down in a booth and looked at the teen that came up to serve them, she smiled at Dick and Emerald and took their orders and slipped Dick her number. He blushed and watched as she left.  
_"Someone's popular"_

_"Jealous?"_Smiling at her comment.

_"No actually, I was going to ask if your girlfriend would approve of that behavior" _She kept calm and this seemed to make Dick a tad bit upset, he didn't know why but he decided to play it smoothly and just smile and wink._  
"Don't have one"_He smiled and winked at her. Seemed to shrug it off after mumbling to herself. Her reply was calculating.

_"Interesting"  
"Is it?"_

_"Not really..." _She smiled and he seemed taken aback.  
Their food had arrived and there was a small amount of tension at the table. Dick had danced around the question that he had wanted to ask the woman whom he was sitting at the table with. He felt that somehow he would be stepping on Bruce's toes by asking her if he could move in while he found a place, yet on the other hand he felt that she was a trustworthy woman whom had a kind heart and this would be apparent to Bruce and he would not freak out. He went to open his mouth to talk only she opened it first.

_"Not a hit with the ladies?"  
"That's not it..."  
"Oh?explain"_

_"Well...My last girlfriend was a tad bit needy...She constantly expected me to be by her side with everything, she knew who I was and still expected me to drop everything I was doing because someone in her family was having a birthday or a wedding...I would drop my job often for her...but...it just seemed she was taking up my time...so I broke it off..."  
"...thats an asshole move"  
"excuse me?"  
"That was a pretty assholish' thing to do"_

He wasn't going to be put off by some woman whom he just met and he was pretty sure was messing around with Bruce, thus making her an inadequate match to his previous disposition. he thought it was the right time to let her be aware of his feelings. He was mad that it seemed that she was causing a drift in his relationship with Bruce, even if it did sound illogical. He felt that she was the right target to take his anger out on._  
`"Not like you had better relationships anyway, you're more interested in old saggy sack back there in his manor. Tell me why are you interested in the first place...is it the money? The attention? Or hell even the fact that he can "tickle your fancy"; it seems that someone like you enjoys causing some type of emotional trouble for other people, or just like taking someone away from them"_

There was a Pause.  
_  
"Done, being a self-centered brat?"_ She shot him a cold look that would've caused all of Gotham to freeze over, including himself. He was shocked, and he cleared his throat.  
_"What did you call me?"_Dick was now slightly angry, she looked calm and then her eyes were dancing flames in them._  
"You heard me...I was trying to be nice because I heard everything you and Bruce had went through, honestly I was going to propose that you become my ally while I try to work out whatever type of father son relationship you have going on with Bruce, because I can sense that you miss him and his attention like a baby misses its moms boob when it is hungry. Either way I was trying to be nice, but I can see that you must like being on your own. What a shame-" _Dick had time to think over this recent agreement that had came to the table. He realized that if he was to get back into Bruce's good graces she might be the key.

_"WAIT! I am sorry.."_

_"For?"_Her emotion shifted from serious to was now teasing him and stretching it out. She looked at him and smiled as the next few words escaped his mouth.

_"Being a self centered brat"_

_"Glad you noticed the errors of your ways. Now, will you take my offer?" _Dick was skeptical of this whole situation, he had just met her hours ago and now he is about to make a deal with her, this seemed like something out of a dream, he had to know why she wanted to help._  
"Why __**do**__ you want to help me?"  
"I can see that you and Bruce will be happier if you were safe and honestly you seem like an ok guy" _She smiled.

_"how will you convince him?" _Still skeptical

_"Leave that up to me, work on finding a way of connecting with him for the time being. Deal?"_

_"Deal"  
"So I heard you needed a place to stay?"  
"How did you..."  
"I can read, and I saw the Joker blow up the building you lived in"  
"Yea...well I was looking..."  
"You can stay with me..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yea, trust me its okay...as long as you don't mind me taking short showers and making breakfast..."  
"huh?...oh no..thats not a problem"  
"Well...Hey Roomie!"  
_

Tim and Batman were on the streets when they had received the news that the Joker had been spotted again. Bruce released a sigh and looked at Tim.

_"We're on our way"_He hung up the bat communicator.  
_"Why take him back to Arkham?...Do You think they would put him in a area where no one could get to him...It seems unlikely" _

_"They did...She blew a hole in the wall and they walked right out...there was no way he would've have escaped without her help"_

_"She?"_

_"Harley-Quinn"_

_"Where do you think they are heading?"_

_"I honestly don't know, I shall look into the survivance tapes, I need you to interview everyone and get back to the batcave once you are done"  
"On It!"  
_

Emerald knocked on the door of the guest bedroom and smiled when the door opened. She was met with a bare chest that was rippled with muscles. The wall she was staring at began to move and she soon heard giggling sounds. She looked up and was met with a smiling Dick Greyson.

_"Take a picture why don't ya"_

_"Hey it's not my fault your chest is in my face."_

_"Hey, now now, don't get mad at the good hardware"  
"I came by to ask if you wanted some coffee"_

_"oh? Yes please!"_

_"Come with me then fool..."_ she led the way down the hall into the kitchen table which was underneath a giant chandelier. He felt the caffeine rush through his veins as he took each sip. She sat across from him.

_"So the question I have for you how are we going to let him know where I am residing because I can't just walk up to him and tell him"  
"Why not?"_

_"...Well telling him I am rooming with a woman that he probably has feelings for isn't the greatest news you can hear coming out of a younger mans mouth..."_

_"Just tell him..."_

_"Like that?"_

_"yup"_

_"wow.."_

_"what's up?"_

_"Well, You seem so cool about everything...aren't you worried...Bruce is going to get upset with me staying with you instead of him."_

_"If he does then he needs to be more confident in himself, but I think our biggest obstacle is not his confidence but his Stubbornness" _

_"Interesting...hey another question...are you worried about while developing your feelings for Bruce, I may be a block in the road?"  
"If you are then let it be it..."_

_"You...seem so cool about everything.."_

_"Life is something where you need to be relaxed and know your position and let it take it's corse and if you don't get the outcome you wanted...work on something else..."_

_"Hm...interesting, have you ever had to fall onto plan b?"  
"Many of times...but sometimes that is the better plan"  
_He stared at her noticing that she is now staring out the window looking intensely at the skyline. Dick noticed that she was morally bound to helping people, she had repayed Bruce through...sensual ways...but he began to wonder if he was mistaking her niceness for being interested in Bruce. He observed her face, she had to be around his age. She was in shape and seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. Yet, there was something dangerous about her. She turned to look at him and smiled.

_"I think you can tell Bruce yourself that you are living here, I'll talk to him if he decides to go on one of his rants."_

_"Woah, are you sure about that? I mean you and the old man-"_

_"had a fling, if I was in a serious relationship with Bruce then I would not have taken you in...Hey so...Your name is...Richard Greyson?Ever thought about getting a name change?" _She made a funny face at him

_"Why?"_

_"Dick Greyson...thats why" _Emerald stifled a laugh

_"Hady har har" _She busted out laughing leaving Dick to shake his head and look at the woman that was now rolling around on the floor laughing at the younger Vigilante.

_"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny...so immature"_

_"Tis okay, one day we will measure the name up to the actual thing, now you should get going." _Dick was shocked by the sudden flirt thrown his way but he noticed her getting serious and decided to leave on that note.

Bruce hopped into the batmobile and drove towards Wayne manor. He reached the Batcave and saw someone sitting at his desk, he quickly pulled out his batarang and threw it. It released a net and captured the person at the desk. He walked up and noticed it was Dick.

_"Ow! Damn it!Hi to you too!"_ Batman retracted the batnet and helped Dick up.

_"Sorry, what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to help you out...and to talk to you about somethings"_

_"No, for the "_

_"Fine, be stubborn. I'm leaving"_

_"Bye..."_

_"Why are you doing this?"  
"You have to learn to be responsible, the last time you weren't."_

_"I understand, but I can promise you that I am trying to do the right thing...listen, I wanna make you proud. I wanna help, I wanna be there for you, I wanted to be your son, I wanted to take care of you. If you can't see that then you have too much pride..." _Dick moved towards the door and stopped and turned to look at Bruce.

_"I moved in with her by the way and she believes in me"_

He left. It didn't take Bruce a second to think about whom he was talking was slightly stunned at what had just happened and what was going on. He noticed someone coming out of the darkness.

_"He really cares about you..."  
"I know"_

_"Why are you so cold to him?"_

_"He has to learn."_

_"Maybe he just needs you Bruce"_

_"He __**needs**__ to get himself together, and you should not be babying him, he is a grown man whom needs to learn that the world is not going to reveal everything. So I would appreciate it if you get out of his business"_

_"Sorry I cannot do that Bruce, I'm going to stay in his life as long as he needs the support because clearly you are not giving him that. I thought you were better than this Bruce." _She walked out and left the dark knight to sit there by himself in the dark cave. She had to find out where Nightwing went.

Emerald ran outside into the night, she ran towards her home near Robinson park. The blocks seemed long and distant. The shadows grew deeper and more intense. She could've sworn she heard someone following her, but she kept running. Then there was a sharp pain to her spine and she felt her weight drop to the cement. She looked up and saw a pair of cat ears and everything went black. Catwoman was happy that Ivy had recovered fully, but something bothered her about the woman that was on fire. She had followed her around town and noticed her talking to Bruce. Personally she still fancied the Bat and didn't appreciate someone moving in on her territory, but that wasn't it. Something that Ivy had told her, that upset her. She picked her up and ran out into the night. 

* * *

where is Selina taking Emerald? Where did Richard go? What is the relationship between Bruce and Emerald? Why did Selina take Emerald? All those questions and more answered in Chapter 4: Selina


End file.
